Different
by momo7902
Summary: Beyond believed he was the lowest of the low of all criminals, even after he'd heard about Kira. He never believed he was destined for love, until he met Juliet. When they plot against Kira, and challenge L, what is to come? BBxOC slight LxOC, Enjoy
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the characters from Death Note Another Note: L.A.B.B. Murder Cases. I'm just a fan~_**

**A/N: This story is out of no where. It's original and unoriginal at the same time. Taking different ideas from other stories and making them into my own. Call it what you like but I promise you it's worth reading. And if you are the owner of the story I read that I'm taking a few ideas from then be happy that I loved your story enough to do this. But I could say that 87% of it is mine and 13% is from all sorts of Death Note Fanfic's. So feel free to review and read. I've noticed that putting OC people in a story doesn't get much reviews but let's try and defeat those odds!**

**Summary: Beyond believed he was the lowest of the low of all criminals, even after he'd heard about Kira. He never believed he was destined for love, until he met Juliet. He'd accidentally met her and taken her under his wing, she looked at him like he were her God, even though she knew the type of person he was. When they decide to go against L and set off their own study against Kira, what is to come? A BBxOC slight LxOC romance/crime/drama. R&R and Enjoy~**

_**Acknowledgements: To the author sazyboo on Fanficton, keep typing wonderful stories!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

**October 15, 2004: Suburb Region of England**

Juliet curled into a tiny ball away from her house, away from the tragedy that had occurred. If it weren't for her wearing a black long sleeved shirt then the blood would have been noticeable. She wanted to slap herself because she was still shaking, her green eyes wide, sweat trickling down her face. The sun was setting and the dark sky almost consumed the helpless girl as she shook violently.

Looking down at her shaking hands she saw the remainder of blood on them. She wanted to scream, cry, whimper. Everything had happened so quickly, her mind was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. What she could tell right away was that she'd lost her family. It just happened so suddenly she couldn't believe she'd just lost her mother and father.

She was just in her house, looking out the window when the door slammed open and a huge man came in. Juliet didn't know what cause him to break in, maybe he was crazy, but all she knew was that he immediately took them hostage in their home. When her father tried to fight back the man pulled out a gun and shot him in the head.

He tumbled down like bricks and Juliet could only stare at his dead corpse as the blood dribbled onto their wooden floor.

Her mother quickly went to Juliet as the man made his way toward her. He shot her mother a few times before she finally released her firm grip on Juliet, dieing on her. Juliet rested her mother's body softly on the ground before the blood could really soak into her clothes.

Juliet shook violently, everything rushing in and out of her head as she almost ran out of air. Juliet looked at the culprit who'd killed them. He looked at her with dirty lustful eyes, thinking of all the things he wanted to do to the young seventeen year old. The man used his grubby hands to grab a hold of her arms as she kicked and flailed around.

Managing to get out of his grip, she kicked the man in the gut as he fell over, dropping his gun which Juliet got a hold of. The man looked at her, smiling as she pointed the gun at him. He didn't think she'd shoot from how much she was shaking; the gun could of slipped out of her hands at each step she made backwards. Her eyes were watering and the man joked about how she wouldn't shoot. Juliet pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through the man's head.

His blood splattered on her clothes as she ran out of the house taking the gun with her as she through it in the creek.

When the night came, Juliet began crying to herself. The world had ended right before her eyes. She felt like she had nothing to live for as it started raining. Images flowed through her head, she felt sick just thinking about it. She mourned over her family's death all night long.

Juliet didn't know what she was going to do now, other than rock in place as images haunted her mind. She had no where to go, all she could do is pray for help.

* * *

><p><strong>The prologue was more like a starter or how Juliet came in A.K.A. what happened to her family before she met Beyond. The next chapter she actually meets him, then it skips to after he's been arrested and within their plan it will do flashback scenes. So please review so I get feedback and Stay Tune~<strong>


	2. To Feel Important

**A/N: Here's where the real story begins, I hope you really enjoy how they met. HaVe FuN~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: To Feel Important<strong>

**December 3, 2004: A small town in England**

Juliet sat in the empty ally way, clutching onto the thin jacket she'd managed to grab from her home two months back. It didn't provide much warmth from the snow that silently drifted to surface. Her nose was red as snot dripped from it.

_What I'd do for a warm bed right now,_ Juliet thought. She'd been living homeless ever since the incident, in the same clothes. Since the police have started investigating, she couldn't simply go back to her house and get her clothes. All she had to wear was a long sleeved black shirt and a pink skirt and hightops she'd gotten the recent day before the tragedy. Her brown hair was a mess and she was really hungry, struggling for food for the past two months.

The snow surrounded her, the ground covered. She pulled out of her jacket pocket a piece of bread she'd been saving after she stole it from an England Bakery in the rich parts of town. Juliet savoured it's flavor as she ate the bread silently.

Juliet guessed she was getting taller, because her skirt had gotten an inch shorter than what it used to be, and she couldn't just sit the way she wanted any more, she had to make sure no one could see under her skirt.

After finishing that, Juliet walked into a small coffee shop, hoping maybe someone would buy her something. She took a seat near the window, letting the store heater warm her from the cold out doors. She looked around at all the people inside. It was practically empty except for a few women, the workers and a man.

The man caught her eye the most though. The man was sitting by himself in a corner. He had wild raven hair and bad posture. His eyes were huge and red and he wore a black shirt similar to hers. He dipped his hand in a jar of strawberry jam and Juliet watched disgustedly as he licked the jam off his fingers unmannerly.

Juliet wasn't trying to be rude by staring at him, but she couldn't help but eyeball the man with his weird eating habits and looks. For an instant, the man's red eyes met hers and they stared at each other for a minute, though it felt like an hour. His eyes pierced right through her like knives, but she didn't flinched. A man's weird eye color couldn't make her nervous after what she'd experienced.

What she also noticed was that he seemed to be looking above her head rather than her eyes. When he finished looking up there, a twisted grin curved on his lips as he threw his jam away and started toward the door. Juliet put her head down, making sure not to stare at him as he left.

_His eyes,_ she thought,_ they shot right through me. I can still see them in my head, undressing me._ Juliet shivered just thinking about seeing that man again. "Why is England always the spot for freaks," she mumbled, standing up so she could go herself.

Juliet went back to her usual spot in the ally way and saw a few gross looking men standing there talking and smoking. "Excuse me, that's where I sleep. Can you move?" Juliet asked. The men looked at her, smiling to themselves. "Well hello pretty lady," one said, walking over to her. Juliet took a step back. "You seem pretty young to be sleeping out here all alone."

Scoffing, Juliet looked down at the ground. "You must be old enough to be out here by yourself. And if you're old enough then that means you can go out drinking with us," they laughed. "No thank you," she said. "Come on, you won't regret it. Come drinking with us, maybe you'll get something in return."

Juliet took more steps back, feeling as she was in danger in the ally way. There were to many men to run off somewhere and no one was around to hear her scream. Juliet was embarrassed when she reached the other end of the wall. "There's no need to be shy."

One man started leaning on her, setting his gross beefy hand on her shoulder. His breath was disgusting, like he hadn't brushed his teeth in days. Juliet inched her way around him, but when he noticed she was trying to leave he grabbed onto her arms aggressively squeezing so she could not move. Juliet tried to kick her legs to no avail as another man grabbed onto her feet. "Let me go! Please, leave me alone! Somebody, help me!"

Juliet pleaded and screamed for the men to put her down especially when she felt their hands all over her. Juliet felt like it was all over, that she was going to get raped or tortured, maybe even murdered.

Suddenly, the man holding onto her feet dropped them and fell to the ground. Juliet looked behind the man that was holding her and saw that all of his partners were dead on the ground, blood pouring from them along with knife gashes. The man holding her shook, and his grip loosened. Juliet didn't understand what was going on as the man dropped her.

She tumbled on the ground as the man holding her fell as well, now dead with blood streaming out of him. Juliet looked up in awe and fear as she saw that exact same man she saw in the coffee shop. From up close he didn't look as old, he looked to be maybe twenty.

In his hand was a butcher knife which was covered in the thugs' blood. Some of his face had blood on it and his red eyes glared at her as he smiled. Juliet sat there shaking. "You're the guy from earlier," she stammered. "What of it?" he asked.

Juliet cringed, covering her body with her arms. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked, her voice broken as if about to cry. The man started laughing, causing her to get more fearful. She watched as the man put his knife away and licked the blood off his fingers, staining his tongue. "I'm not going to do anything. It's not your time to die yet anyway," he said. Juliet didn't know what he meant by that, but she didn't want to find out.

"Thank you, for saving me..." she whispered. The man grinned once more, looking as wicked as what he'd just committed. When he started walking away, Juliet stood there dumbfounded. Her skirt had some blood on it now along with her thin black jacket. Her brown hair was messy and her green eyes watered. She wiped her cowardly tears away and took small steps after the man, not saying a word. It's been awhile since she's felt this, but she felt important, because she was worthy enough to be saved, even by the likes of him.

She knew that the man was aware of her presence behind him, but she knew he didn't care. If he did, he would have stopped her when she took stride steps next to his side, walking along with him. "Why are you following me?" he finally asked, after maybe fifteen minutes of walking. "Because you saved me. I am loyal."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is how they met, and how she became loyal to the monstrous murderer. Chapters get better sooner, so please continue reading. Stay Tune~<strong>


	3. Not Forgotten

**Now here's where the story really begins peoples. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>"Why do this if it means you'll die?"<br>"It's the only way we'll win, if I don't do this, we've lost."  
>"I'd rather lose than watch you die. And what if it doesn't work, then you've died for nothing."<br>"I'm afraid I can't grant your wish, just remember me as your savior Juliet. This is all for L, and for you~"_

**Chapter 2: Not Forgotten**

**June 16, 2005: A Prison in Los Angeles**

That very conversation he'd had with Juliet, the conversation that sent her crying outside somewhere, repeated in Beyond's mind like a bad movie. He felt like a heartless monster for saying that. He was going to kill himself for his own wants and beliefs, knowing that if he were to die, then she'd most likely commit suicide.

Beyond was oblivious to what she was doing now, but he honestly hoped that she hadn't died, not yet at least. At the moment he couldn't remember her lifespan, so she could have died in the following year. As rude as he usually was to her, he prayed she was still alive. She reminded him of A, though A was a lot different than Juliet, and that's what made them similar. Juliet had a twisted mind at times, but at the same time she was just a helpless teen lost in the world.

He remembered her saying things like, "I was abandoned in this world until you came," or things like, "I'm almost positive I would have died if you hadn't come to save me."

It was as if she believed she was nothing until he came. He wondered what she was doing at this moment. Beyond sat in his cell, looking at the corner, his orange jumpsuit letting each breeze pass through because of how big it was.

His red eyes matched his different personality. He suddenly heard his cell door open. Beyond looked behind himself and saw a female looking at him with awe. She was one of the warden's, her name tag said Michelle Madison and she had black shades on along with an officer's hat.

Beyond could tell her body was shaking as she looked at him, the keys clinging in her hand. "What do you want?" Beyond asked, hastily. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. The girl just gaped at him like an idiot. "Beyond.." she gulped. Beyond stood up, looking at her. "You look so different, all those burns marks on your hands and neck, even some on your face."

Not knowing where this was going, Beyond walked closer to the girl. "Who are you?" he asked. "Oh.." the girl stammered. "I forgot about the extent of your eyes." Beyond looked at her strangely as he grabbed onto the collar of her shirt. "Look lady, I'm not in the mood for any bullshit," he shouted. After a second of just standing there, the girl grabbed onto his battered hands. "I told you this was a stupid idea. 'This is all for L, and for you,' was the last thing you said to me before you left me crying. You jerk."

Beyond's eyes softened a bit as he realised who it was. Letting go of her shirt, he reached for the shades covering her eyes and took them off, revealing wide, deep, green eyes. "Juilet..?" he said, incredulous of her prescences. Juliet nodded, tears consuming her eyes. Rather than a happy greeting, Beyond looked at her angrily. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Juliet looked at him seriously, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I've come to get you out of here," she said. Beyond looked at her in disbelief. "It's too dangerous for you to be here," he said. "No, it isn't. You could die if I leave you here. Kira might get to you. Besides, I've came this far, I'm not going to give up yet.

"I've hacked into the police files and deleted every single fact about you so they'd have no information. After that, I got a hold of one of the wardens and stole her clothes. Beyond I killed someone in this plan to get to you. I turned the security cameras off and I've found a way to get you out. You've just got to trust me!"

Beyond looked at her crazily, then he sighed. Juliet unlocked the cell and led him outside into the jail training course where other prisoners worked out. Since jails were scheduled no different than boarding schools, the prisoners where in their cells and the wardens weren't outside. Since the cameras were off they wouldn't see that they escaped out this way. "How are we suppose to get out, there's barbwire on the fence, so we can't climb out," he said.

Juliet shushed him and led him around the jail. Beyond saw a small hole in the fence. "Where did this come from?"

"I managed to sneak around and rip it open." Beyond couldn't believe how much thought she put into this plan. Juliet led Beyond under the fence and as soon as they were over, Beyond dashed after Juliet who led him behind a building far from the prison where an old corvette was parked. It was dark blue and looked like it hasn't been new since the 1980's. "Where'd you get this?" he asked. "I bought it, it didn't cost that much. Get in, I brought your old clothes so you could change out of that suit, it's really distracting. I won't look when you change."

Beyond nodded, getting into the car where he found a pair of clothes. It was what he'd usually wear, a long sleeved shirt and baggy blue jeans. When he finished changing, Juliet got in the car and started it.

As Juliet let it warm up, she looked at Beyond who sat in the passenger's seat next to her. It was the afternoon, the sun high in the sky, it was hot and muggy like any other day in Los Angeles. Juliet started to smile as she looked at him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

He was shocked at the sudden act of her arms pulling him into an embrace. "Oh, I missed you so much Beyond. I'm so glad you're alive!" she cried on his shoulder. Beyond wasn't the affectionate type, though he didn't stop her from hugging him, her tears soaking his shirt. "Juliet," he said.

Juliet pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold in those tears. I haven't seen you in a year, I couldn't help it." Beyond sighed, watching as she pulled out of the driveway and drove away from the jail. After maybe thirty minutes of driving, they reached an old house by the beach. From the broken windows to the chipping bright blue panel walls, Beyond remembered this was their old hide out back when he was murdering people.

"You're _still_ staying here?" he asked. "Of coarse, I had no where else to go. And I..." she paused, turning the car off. "I've always believed you'd come back, so I didn't want to leave." Before he could say anything, Juliet got out of the car and opened the door for Beyond.

When they walked inside, he saw it was as dusty as usual. The wood creaking at each step. No air conditioning, so the hot Los Angeles air was overwhelming with stuffy old air. They had their usual old furniture, a small dining room table with two chairs, an old ripped up couch, a refrigerator and a working sink with an old stove. Up stairs was two old beds with springs sticking out of them.

It felt like home already. "I'm going to go and change, be down in a bit!" Juliet ran upstairs, leaving Beyond to sit on the old couch. The light poured in through the broken windows, the sea air overfilling his nostrils with damp dusty air mixed with it. He noticed an old laptop laying on the couch._ She must have bought it,_ he thought.

When Beyond heard her coming down the steps, he looked up to see her. He guessed she was about eighteen now, and she looked more mature. Her hair was still a brunette's mess, and she still looked skinny from of lack of food. She even looked pale, other than her rosy cheeks. She wore a black tank top and white capri pants and those old high-tops she had when they first met, they were colorful and looked like it had graffiti on it. Her voice represented a English accent as well.

Juliet walked down the stairs and took a seat next to Beyond. Juliet smiled brightly as she looked at him. "What is it now?" he asked. Juliet wiped tears from her eyes as she stared at him. Beyond sighed, looking at her shamefully. "You've gotten so emotional since I've left. What have you been doing while I was gone, crying I suppose?" he teased. "You're such a cry baby."

Juliet failed at an attempt to punch Beyond in the shoulder which resulted in a soft dab. "What was that?" he laughed. "Shut up!" she said. Beyond laughed rudely and looked out the window. "You put a lot of thought into breaking me out of jail. I didn't even know you knew how to hack into files like that and not leave a trace. You said you killed someone too, you've really changed. When I was around, you were just a teen helping me with little task because you adored me."

"I didn't adore you," she exclaimed. "I was simply doing so because I wanted to change and I had nothing better to do. This way things are more exciting." Beyond snickered as she told him that.

"Truth be told," she began, "As soon as I found out you were arrested, I started my plan to bail you out. Then, I heard of Kira and how he was 'passing judgement' on the evil. He's killing criminals and even people who've committed light crimes. He thinks he's helping the world but he's just another bias murderer blinded by reality. I felt you were in danger, so that made me want to save you even more. I don't know if L had gathered this information yet but I've come up with this assumption: Kira needs a name and face to kill. So I hacked in the files and erased all your information."

Beyond sighed annoyingly, leaning back onto the uncomfortable couch. "You've bust me out of jail, with all that in mind, what do you plan on doing now?" he asked. Juliet walked up to he broken window. "If you ask me," she said, looking at the ocean as each wave crashed onto the soft sand. "Kira deserves to be punished, he's no different than us, than murderers..."

Juliet looked back at Beyond, the sun shining on her. "Maybe we could start another murder case for L_ and_ Kira to solve. I'm sure Kira would butt in. If we don't get killed, then we've proved to be criminals that Kira couldn't catch, the both of us. B and J, the two greatest murderers."

Beyond saw a sort of sparkle in her eyes he's never seen in them before. Beyond then started laughing. "You've sure changed Juliet, I'm going with your plan. I wouldn't mind murdering people again, this time with a partner to share them with. You've got a deal Juvie Julie."

Juliet pouted, seeing as he used his old pet name for her as for when he met her, she was a juvenile and her name was Juliet, so he often made fun of her by calling her Juvie Julie  
>(pronounced joo-vee joo-lee).<p>

"So it's now L vs. Kira vs. B.J., such a nice combination."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's how the story plot starts, a battle between a criminal, a detective, and a college student. How is that going to go, stay tune~<strong>


	4. On A Trip To No Where

**Chapter 3: On A Trip To No Where**

**June 16, 2005: An Abandoned Beach House in Los Angeles**

The following night, Beyond thought quietly to himself how to get their plan started. He would have to admit he didn't really like the idea of sharing his victims with someone else and having to get use to their point of view. Considering it was Juliet, things would be harder than usual.

He'd had to make sure she could keep a secret and not get caught and destroy their plan. He also doesn't know how she'll react after he's killed someone. Back when she was an accomplice, she'd always overreacted when Beyond came home with a bloody knife and shirt and that wicked spark in his eyes.

Juliet slept on his bed, cuddled up uncomfortably beside his hip as he looked up things on her laptop. When he looked up news about Kira, he's noticed that killings have escalated in Japan.

Finally, on one website, he saw that L had found out that Kira was in Japan. That was all he needed to know. Beyond yawned, ready to go to bed as he looked down at Juliet. He pondered on whether he should move her or just stay up for the last of the night. Beyond watched as Juliet grabbed onto his pants and rested her head on his lap. He heard a small whimper from her.

"Don't...go.." she mumbled, clutching tighter onto his pants. Beyond grabbed onto her hands and removed them as he held them, his burned rugged skin brushing against hers. Beyond sighed, knowing that when she saw him she must of thought he looked so different now. Suddenly, Juliet opened her eyes and looked around, she saw she was on Beyond's lap, him holding her hand. Juliet blushed, looking into his scarlet eyes. "Oh, Beyond, I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

Beyond shushed her, sitting her up. Juliet rubbed her eyes. "I must of dozed off on your bed, I'm sorry. Let me just move." Juliet stood up and got in her bed, curling back up so she could go to sleep. After Beyond assumed she was asleep, he laid down on his own bed and fell asleep.

He quickly woke up when he felt something warm brush against his back. It was soft and clinched onto him tightly. Beyond turned over and went aflame when his face was mere inches from Juliet's. She'd climbed onto his bed and fell asleep next to him. Her body was shaking and she looked unsettle in her sleep, whimpering. Beyond sighed, looking at her sorrowful face as it stuttered small words like "no" and "stop", every now and then he'd catch his name slip out of her mouth.

"You never change do you, cry baby," he teased, knowing she couldn't hear as he turned his body.

...

Two days later, Beyond and Juliet had boarded a plane to Japan. After he explained everything to Juliet, he felt it was right to get to Japan as soon as possible. Beyond believed that L would most likely be in Japan after he found out Kira was in Japan. Now he could get both L _and_ Kira's attention.

When the plane started, Beyond felt the sudden urge to eat jam, but he hadn't packed any at the moment. "Where did you get all of this money to afford this stuff anyway Juliet?" Beyond asked. Juliet snickered, about ready to brag. "Well, when you were arrested I got a job and started saving up my money. All together in this past year, I saved up more than a thousand dollars. When we get to Japan I'm sure we could cash in the money so we could get Japanese money and find a place to stay at."

Beyond sighed. "So many things have changed since I've been gone," he said. "Not really, things haven't really changed. But that's the past, let's stick with the present, OK Beyond?" After an hour had passed, Juliet started to get annoyed when Beyond started complaining about being hungry and how he wanted jam. "I love your name Juliet," he said. "Oh really, why is that?" she asked, uninterested

"Because of the beginning letter, it's a J, and that also stands for Jam. I really want some right now." Juliet moaned, resting her head on the glass. "Alright, I get it, you're hungry."

"What's this attitude suddenly, Juvie Julie?"

"You keep complaining about wanting to eat, I get it OK, now please just be quiet."

Beyond chuckled leaning back in his seat. "Look at you, with your English accent. Should I serve you a danish of some sort?" he teased, using her same accent. Juliet ignored him, looking down at the states. "A long time ago you wouldn't have complained about this, you've grown up so much huh? If you weren't so close to me I would have slit your neck by now," he said. Juliet groaned, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to here him anymore.

When Beyond noticed she'd fallen asleep, he laid back in his seat, gazing out the window. "Juvie Julie," he whispered. Night fell quick and Juliet was fast asleep. Beyond sighed, his stomach growling. He nearly jumped when he felt Juliet's head press against his shoulder. _What is with her and cuddling with people when she's asleep,_ Beyond thought. He merely watched as she clutched onto his shirt. "No, please..." he heard the words slip from her mouth.

Beyond had noticed a long time ago that'd she'd talk in her sleep. He guessed it was a bad habit of hers. Sometimes when she talked, she'd say a full sentence once or twice, then Beyond would add up what she said and guess what her dream was about.

It wasn't until he was about to doze off when he heard her again. "Is this really the end..?" she asked herself. Beyond watched as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her cheeks where red as if she were blushing after saying that, her tears looked misty like acid. Beyond took his thumb and softly wiped the tears from her eyes. Beyond yawned once more and fell asleep.

The sun began to rise and Juliet woke up, looking at Beyond with fear._ It was just a dream,_ she thought.

Juliet sighed out of relief, wiping tears from her eyes. Juliet couldn't really understand what her dream was about, but it sent shivers down her spine. She just saw things, it was in black and white, and she could see herself and Beyond like she was a camera waving around crazily. Everything she heard sounded like a blur and it seemed like she was in the past with Beyond. In one flash she could of sworn she saw Beyond and herself kissing.

She could feel her lips against his still, though it was only an instant picture, because it immediately turned into another flash of black and white and a different image. Juliet was trying to keep her heart rate down as she looked at Beyond's face. It was so relaxed for someone with such sick thoughts.

Juliet rested her head on Beyond's shoulder and waited for the plane to land.

* * *

><p><strong>What do her dreams mean, are they bad or good? I guess you'll have to read until it's resolved.<strong>


	5. Getting His Attention

**A/N: What's up people, and don't say the sky! Well either way, this chapter takes place a week later from when they arrive at Japan. It should also explain what they did when they arrived, and they'll begin to get started on things around the beginnning. In these later chapters, I'm going to say what time it is on the date thingy below the chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>"You are everything in my life. No one's cared about me like you."<br>"Even so, I won't let you go this far and risk your life for the likes of me."  
>"I don't care, it doesn't matter, all that matters is that-"<em>

**Chapter 4: Getting His Attention**

**June 13, 2005: An Old Warehouse in Tokyo, Japan 7:02:36 P.M.**

Juliet twisted on the old couch. Her cheeks were aflame and she squeezed tightly on her fist. "Aw, no Beyond..." she mumbled. "...We shouldn't do this in public..." Beyond shook her awake. "Juliet, wake up," Beyond said. "Wake up!"

After a good minute, Juliet's hands shot up and she yelped. Beyond stared at her, his red eyes darting all over her. Juliet took a good look around. _Oh right, we're in Japan,_ Juliet thought. Right when they had gotten off the plane, they search for somewhere to stay, quickly finding an abandon warehouse. Juliet use the little amount of money she had to buy the cheapest bit of furniture she could find (The rest from the junkyard), and it was no different than when they were staying in the abandon beach house.

"What's wrong Beyond?" she asked. Beyond sat next to her, looking out the warehouse windows. "After researching our first victim, I've found out about her family history, where she lives, and all the bit of information we need to know. I hear that she's going to be home alone for the week."

Juliet sighed, laying back on the couch. "So much work! I didn't realise it was this stressful being a criminal," she said. "Not_ a_ criminal, the _greatest_ criminal. There's a difference, if we suceed against both L and Kira then we've proved to be the best. With my eyes and your feminine charm, we can get anywhere." Juliet crossed her arms, looking at him oddly. "What do you mean by my feminine charm?" she asked.

"Well, considering you're a girl, you can convince more people into trusting you and flirt your way through things." After a moment of silence, Beyond put his hands in the cusions of the couch and pulled a butcher knife out. Juliet eyeballed it. "How long has that been there?" she asked. "A few days, why do you ask?"

Juliet sat up, staring at him angrily. "I sleep on this couch, what if it had stabbed me?" she shouted. Beyond ignored her and stood up, starting toward the warehouse door. "Now what are you doing?" she asked. "We've better get started on our plan, we want to get things going don't we?" Juliet nodded and chased after him. As they drove to the victim's house, Juliet was full of questions. "So what's this victim, who is she?"

"Her name is Meiji Kasugashi, and she's fifteen years old. Her due dates today and I believe she's still alive. Judging from the date of death and the fact that she's home alone makes me wonder if someone broke in and killed her, a survivor from Kira's Judgement, or simply a new criminal. Either way, she's in middle school still, has short black hair, brown eyes and looks absolutely Japanese and not some tourist like us-"

"Or terrorist," Juliet giggled. "Well now's not the time for jokes. If we don't want her to call the police or scream for help we'll have to be as sneaky as possible. I examined the house and saw there is no security system. Dumb parents, leaving their only fifteen year old daughter home alone without surveillance. Sure Kira's killing people but that won't stop locals from secretly going insane."

Beyond pulled in about three houses away from their victims. Juliet couldn't believe how quietly someone could close a door as he stepped out of the car. When Juliet closed the door like she'd normally do, Beyond gave her a look. "What?" she asked. Beyond shushed her as he silently took stride steps toward the door. When they reached the door, Beyond pulled out a bobbypin and unlocked it. After that, he grabbed a napkin from his pocket.

"Why do you have that?" she asked. Beyond shushed her once again. "Keep your volumn down. I have this so I don't leave any DNA samples on the doorknob. Especially since I've escaped prison. We have to clean everything as soon as we kill her and make sure there's no evadence."

Beyond silently opened the door and signalled for Juliet to crouch down low so they could get in unnoticed. It was a pretty decent house, you'd walk in and tell right away they were rich. Beyond quickly closed the door and grabbed Juliet as he took her into a closet. Right when they got in the closet, they heard footsteps, followed by a young girl talking in Japanese about her day at school, though Juliet didn't understand what she was saying.

_Guessing from how she's talking,_ Beyond thought to himself,_ it must be her Mom._ Beyond knew he must let her finish her talk on the phone so her mom wouldn't rush down so quickly. Beyond dug in his pocket and pulled out a syringe filled with some sort of drug. Right when he heard her hang up, he peeked through the little space of light he had and watched as Meiji made her way back into what he guessed was the living room. When she was out of sight he whispered in Juliet's ear, his mouth pratically touching it, "Stay here for a second, I need to do something."

Juliet thought it sounded like a ghost as he slid the shoe closet door open and made his way around. Catching Meiji by surprise, he suddenly grabbed her and put her in a chokehold. Meiji was going to scream, but her mouth was quickly covered by Beyond's hand. "Don't scream," Beyond said smoothly. "You don't want to ruin the fun now do you?"

When Beyond removed his hand he tightly held onto her neck so she couldn't have the air to scream. She squeezed tightly on his arm as her eyes buzzed around. "Don't worry, I'm not going to knock you out. I'd like for you to be awake when I kill you," he said, sticking the syringe needle into her arm. He injected the drug into her as her body shook, but then relaxed. "It's just that you'd be such a fuss if I simply killed you while you were kicking around screaming."

Beyond let go of Meiji and watched as she fell to her knees. Her muscles were spazzing, she had no control over them. Everything her body told her to do, it did the opposite. Her voice worked, but she was now too weak to scream or call for help.

She tried to scramble back up, but she kept falling to her knees, her arms supporting her from falling completely. "Juliet, you can come out now," he said. "Don't touch anything though, that's more cleaning we have to do?" Juliet groaned, stepping out. "How is it possible to keep_ everything_ DNA free?"

"I don't have time for your question." Beyond grabbed onto Meiji's arms as her feet kicked a bit, but not hard enough to even stagger Beyond and drop her. "W-Where are you... t-taking me..?" the girl stuttered. Beyond shushed her again. "I don't want to spoil the surprise."

Juliet watched as Beyond brought her to the dining room and set her on the table. Beyond held her arms down. "Juliet, can you pull the knife out of my pocket?" he asked. Juliet ran over and pulled the knife out. When she handed it to him, Beyond started laughing psychotically. "Now, now, now," he said. "What should I cut first? Her neck, maybe her naked chest, or her face. There is so many option. What do you think Juliet?" he asked.

Juliet sank back into her shirt a little. "I don't know, this is my first time really doing this." Beyond just shrugged and ran his blade up the girl's arm. "W-Why are y-you... doing this?" she asked. "Because, you were going to die later anyway. Might as well get it over with."

Beyond took the knife and ripped open the girl's shirt. Juliet eyeballed it, feeling awkwardly jealous. Juliet looked away as he slowly sank his knife in her chest. The girl cried and kept begging for him to stop. Beyond took that as a challenge and dug his knife deeper into the girl's skin as some blood squirted in his face. Juliet couldn't take it anymore as she heard all of the crunching and skin ripping and blood dripping. Juliet grabbed the napkin and opened the door with it as she threw up outside.

After getting sick in the driveway, Juliet walked back over to Beyond who'd just started cutting a letter in the girl's chest. It was an L. The girl was on the doorway to death as sweat went down her face along with tears, her body shaking. Juliet closed her eyes, not wanting to throw up again as Beyond slit the girl's throat.

He laughed once more as he licked the blood off the knife, Juliet eyeballing him crazily. "I need you to do something for me," he said, psychotically. Beyond whispered what he wanted her to do. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down what Beyond said.

Beyond then made sure to wipe down everything he touched and burned the evidence as they got back in their car. Juliet looked at Beyond, covering her nose. He had blood on his face and all over his shirt. "That was fun. I haven't killed anyone like that in a long time. Those urges I've felt in the jail that I could never do. I can still feel the blood."

Juliet snickered something to herself as she started the car. "I bet that's how you feel with girl victims," she mumbled. "What was that?" he asked. "Oh, nothing, let's just get out of here before I throw up again."

...

After a week had gone by, it had been noticed that the young fifteen year old girl, Meiji Kasugashi, was murdered. It was shown all over the news and people wondered if it was Kira. If it was, then that would of meant she did a crime, but it wasn't. People denied because a lot of Meiji's friends said she wasn't the type of person to commit a crime. Investigators, the C.S.I., police officers and many more started investigating the place.

Even L had heard the news as someone sent him pictures, and a note that had been left for him, which was found in the victim's hand. "Ryuuzaki, they said that this letter was for you," Matsuda said, handing him the sheet of paper.

L examined the paper, the Task Force trying to work on the Kira Case but couldn't help but think of who might have killed the fifteen year old. L looked at the droplets of blood which covered the notebook paper which had been ripped from something.

After a few more moments of examining the sheet, he unfolded it. When he finished reading it, L looked at the note bewildered in the inside but calm on the outside.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Chapter tells you what the note said. Please stay tune~<strong>


	6. Stacking Up the Evidence

**A/N: Well hello my lovely peoples. It's been nice seeing you read my story. That one victim was somewhat gruesome (to some of you but not to me), but the other chapters get more gruesome and no this story is not just about their victims getting killed, other things happen not involving killing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is what the note said:<strong>  
>You're not the only special one L<br>We have unfinished business, and this time I will win~  
><em>

**Chapter 5: Stacking Up the Evidence**

**June 20, 2005: the Task Force HQ: 9:45:21 A.M.**

"Yagami-san," L said, calling for Soichiro Yagami to come over. "What is it Ryuuzaki?" he asked. L was examining the pictures from the last murder. "We have to put the Kira Case on delay," he said. Soichiro looked at L shocked. "What, why? We can't stop the case right now!" he shouted. "I didn't say we'd stop the case, we're just putting it on hold. There are some things I have to take care of." After a moment of silence, L finally put the pictures down, looking Soichiro in the eyes.

"What sort of business?" L drank his tea slowly, purposely trying to delay him. "The person who killed that fifteen year old Meiji, I think I might know who it is," he said. Soichiro looked at him, doubtful to what L was telling him.

L got on his laptop and started typing. A bunch of files popped up and L browsed through them until he found the one he was looking for. Right when he clicked on it, documents and pictures popped up. Soichiro looked at it in amazement to see L on one of the documents. "Is that you?" he asked.

Shaking his head, he reread every murder that was listed. "Have you heard of the L.A.B.B. Murder Cases back in the U.S.A.?" L asked. "Well kind of, stuff in the United States doesn't really come to Japan as big news. Besides, who is this man?"

"He goes by Beyond Birthday, his real name is withheld. He's around the age twenty or twenty one, and he is responsible for first degree murder and an attempted suicide. So far I've heard he's escaped from his old prison and hasn't been spotted since."

"So why do you think he murdered Meiji?"

"Because I know the type of person he is. The way the victim was murdered, is so similar to his style and method. And this note explains enough to me." Soichiro sighed. "If you think it's right, then how about half of us work on the Kira Case and the other half help you with this one."

L thought to himself for a second. "Sounds fair, I leave you in charge, but don't do anything stupid."

...

Later that day, L drove down to the scene of the murder. He had special permission to look at all the evidence that was left. He felt even more sure that it was Beyond when he couldn't find any DNA samples. Though he found vomit on the grass. Staring at it oddly, he believed that could of been anyone here, but he knew Beyond wouldn't throw up from something like this. Unlike his other victims, Beyond was surprisingly nice to this victim, from all the other ways he's killed someone.

L did notice a few specimins that seemed abnormal. He found fabrics from what looked like a skirt and brown hair that didn't match Beyond's or the victims. _There must of been someone else here,_ he thought to himself. He had also noticed that the handwriting was different than what else Beyond has written. L examined the victim's handwriting and it didn't match either. _Could this mean he's gotten an accomplice? If so, then if his helper is just as twisted as he is, then this is more serious than I thought._

Deciding to keep that theory in mind, he left the case without a trace of being there.

...

**_Flashback:  
><em>****December 3, 2004: A Small Town In England**

_"I'm surprised," Beyond exclaimed, walking into the old shack he hid in. Juliet had followed him all the way to his hideout, not uttering a single word. "You followed me all the way here, and what do you expect to happen? I could be as twisted as I look and kill you here for following me." Juliet closed her eyes and stood in place._

_"Amazing, I could talk about killing you all day. I could tell you how many different ways I want to kill you and yet you don't look like you care. It actually annoys me," he exclaimed, still clutching onto the bloody knife. "Are you afraid, Juliet?" he asked. Juliet opened her eyes, looking at him blankly. "Funny, last time I recalled I never told you my name," she said, smiling a bit, getting cocky. Beyond flinched a bit, looking at her oddly. "Well, answer my question, are you afraid?"_

_Juliet shook her head. "No, I'm not afraid," she said. Juliet was thinking, if she said that she was afraid he'd kill her for sure, so she took her chances into saying she wasn't afraid. Though, in the inside, she really wasn't afraid, she was just anxious._

_Beyond flung himself to her and grabbed both her arms, putting them behind her with one hand. The blood covered butcher knife in the other, pressed against her throat. His head cocked over her shoulder, his chin leaning on her._

_He pressed it harder on her neck, not cutting it, but you could feel the blade pressed up to it. "Are you sure you're not scared?" he asked, hoping for her to be frightened._

_"I'm not," she said. Beyond looked at her evily._

_"I am more afraid of what my life would be like if I left here without you with me. My life is nothing, if I leave I'd die pretty soon anyway. If I die here today, then at least every bit of pain I've felt would be lifted. And you saved me, dieing by your hand would be a blessing. If you wish to kill me, do so however you want." Juliet closed her eyes, expecting the blade to pierce into her skin. Rather than that, she felt something warm on her neck, it was soft._

_Her hands were set free, and her muscles relaxed as she could feel Beyond grip on her neck. "You're awfully different, from anyone I've ever met." he said, letting go. "Different?" Beyond nodded. "You can stay. Juliet, my name is Beyond, it's a pleasure."_

_Juliet felt like crying as she heard him say that, taking a seat in front of him. "Thank you," she said._

_**End of Flashback:  
><strong>__**June 20, 2005: A Gas Station in Tokyo, Japan: 8:48:11 P.M.**_

Juliet could still remember that faithful day as she made her way to the gas station in her car, Beyond next to her. They were ready to kill their next victim, which was a fourty year old man. His name was Toku Masi, and he was the cashier of the gas station along with his other friend who often hung out with him while he worked there. Beyond deducted that he was going to originally get killed by a store robbery.

They had already explained their plan and were on the move. Juliet was wearing awfully short clothes. She had a short white skirt on that barely covered her thighs and a pink shirt with a picture of an anime dog. She put on make up and with this disguised, she looked like a completely different person. Beyond couldn't help but stare at her. Juliet looked at him oddly, noticing where his red eyes were looking. She gasped and slapped his shoulder. "Stop staring, you pervert!" she called out.

Beyond sighed and opened the door for her. "You know what to do, I'll be waiting," he said. Juliet put on a happy expression and walked into the gas station, quickly going to the cash register. "Hello," she said, making her accent more noticable. The man walked up the counter and looked at her strangly.

Juliet could quickly tell he was sick, already thinking of nasty thoughts about her. Juliet wanted to leave, this moment bringing up bad memories. "Does anyone here speak english, my friend knows how to speak Japanese but he refused to come in," Juliet explained. She also noticed his friend staring at her with lustful thoughts._ Everywhere I go there are perverts,_ Juliet thought. "I speak english," Toku said, smiling deviously.

"Oh that really splended, can you help me with my car?" she asked. Toku nodded and walked out with her, giving his friend a thumbs up as if to say he was going to get lucky.

Juliet felt a little nervous, knowing that this man was really big, maybe 6'2, and he was fat, or big boned. She wouldn't stand a chance against a fight with him. She could only pray that Beyond would be there to help her. "What do you need help with," he asked. "It's my tire, I think something got in it," Juliet said, bending down to look at her tire, her skirt obviously not covering her butt, her white underwear exposed. "We don't specialize in tires," he said, half distracted.

Juliet shot up to add drama. "Are you serious?" she asked. The man nodded, taking a few steps closer to her. Juliet backed up, feeling uncomfortable. "I could help you with the tire if you do something for me," he said. Juliet wanted to runaway. _No,_ she thought._ If I do, then I've failed Beyond._

"Let's say you come home with me tonight," he said. Juliet shook her head. "I don't know." Juliet felt she was going to faint as Toku started feeling up and down her arm. She quivered, waiting for Beyond. His hands began to move other places and Juliet gasped. "You don't have to be shy, I just want to spend some time with you is all, sweetheart," he said. Juliet looked at him, trying to hide her fear. "I don't bite."

"Juvie Julie," they both heard. Juliet sighed out of relief as she heard Beyond. "Why are you letting him touch you like that?" he asked, smiling a bit as he laughed. "Because I was just working the disguise," Juliet said as an excuse. "Who the hell are you, what's going on?"

"Oh, Toku Masi, today is your due date, your time to shine in hell. I'm just here to help you. Someone was going to rob the place anyway, might as well get it over with before the robber," Beyond said, stalling. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Toku turned around to face Beyond as he glared at him, his scarlet eyes frightening in the night. Juliet pulled the syringe filled with the same drug they gave Meiji. Juliet quickly stabbed the man in the neck with the syringe and injected the drug into his veins. "What the fuck!" the man shouted.

He punched Juliet in the jaw so hard that it made a smacking sound. Juliet yelped, falling to the ground, blood streaming from her mouth. Her body shook and she went unconscious. Toku fell to the ground, his body shaking like Meiji's. Beyond walked to his trunk and tied Toku up before checking on Juliet. Her numbers were ticking but today wasn't her due date, or any time soon, so he wasn't so worried.

Beyond dragged the man to the trunk and shoved him in. He then grabbed Juliet and buckled her up in the car as he drove off into the woods. After a long drive, she shook and then woke up. "Ow," she said. Juliet rubbed her jaw and saw the blood on her hand. "Man, that Toku guy really punched me, boy does my jaw hurt. Damn it," she said.

"Well, I'm glad to see you are OK," Beyond said, not looking at her. Juliet examined his face and started giggling. "Were you worried? That's a shocker from someone like you," she laughed. "I wasn't worried, I was just concerned," he said. When they pulled into the woods, Beyond ordered her to write another note. After she wrote it, he pulled the victim out of the trunk and onto the ground.

Grabbing the knife, he bent down near the man, so Juliet couldn't hear him. "I'm going to make your death painful and slow. For hurting her now. If you hadn't punched her, I might not went a little easy on you. Oh well, we all make choices," he said.

Beyond grabbed Toku's hand and slowly cut it off. Then he took his other hand and cut that off too. He watched as the grown man cried and begged for him to stop. Beyond wanted him to feel the pain. He dismembered most of the man's body until he died from loss of blood. Juliet handed Beyond a rag, and then he wrapped it around the corpse and dragged him back to the trunk. Beyond got in the car and drove back to the gas station.

When they arrived, they dumped him by the doorstep and drove back to the warehouse. Juliet wiped blood off her mouth. It was still dripping from both her tooth and lip. "Man, I wonder if I'm going to have to see a dentist after this," she complained. Beyond looked at the blood, his heart pumping, his blood getting hot.

Her blood, he thought, looks good. I have to say, it looks like A. They arrived at the warehouse and Juliet yawned, sprawling on the couch. "I'm going to rest for a bit, that bloody man really got a good one in if you know what I'm sayin'," she said. Beyond sighed when he heard her say 'bloody'. It was her term of a bad word and she really worked her English accent when she said it.

"Goodnight Beyond," she said, quickly falling asleep.

Beyond sat on the foot of the couch, staring at the pitch black room. He looked down at Juliet and thought of A the whole time. How alike could they get? he asked. "Why are they here...?" Juliet mumbled. "...Death..."

Beyond wondered what she was dreaming about this time. "You truly are one of a kind," he mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Well things will get more interesting each chapter, and L might even meet one of them, can't spoil the surprise. Either way, please Stay Tune~<strong>


	7. the Girl With Brown Hair

**A/N: I have a question: Have you ever heard of the manga Dengeki Daisy? If you haven't, then I recommend you read it. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm recommending this. The main protagonist (besides Beyond) Juliet is the reason. I made Juliet look like Teru from Dengeki Daisy and if you want a drawing of Juliet type in Dengeki Daisy on google search. It's a shoujo and if you're a girl you might be interested in it. But like I said, I mainly told you because the girl on there looks like Juliet. Either way, Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>What the other note said:<br>**These eyes of mine, make me special like your genius_  
><em>But my eyes are meant for death<em>  
><em>Your genius leads to no where...<em>  
><em>The red eyes which sees your name and lifespan~<em>

**Chapter 6: the Girl With Brown Hair**  
><strong>(*Please Pay Attention to the timing on this story or you'll be confused*)<strong>

**June 22, 2005: A Gas Station in Tokyo, Japan 10:23:45 A.M.**

"Was there anyone else here with Toku before he died?" L asked the owner of the Gas Station. It had been two days since Beyond's last victim. Soichiro and Aizawa are working on the Kira Case with two other helpers. L, Mogi, Matsuda, and one of the police officers are working on this new case. The police officer is named Tosunai and he's been working on quite a few cases while L worked on other important ones. He wasn't famous like L but he got his work done.

"His friend was with him, he's always here when Toku's on working hours. He's over there by the door," the owner said. L walked over to the short male as he looked at him. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, I am Ryuuzaki," he said, shaking the man's hand. "I have a few questions to ask you about your friend Toku." The man nodded, stiffening a bit. "What was Toku doing before he died?" he asked.

"A girl had walked in right before he vanished for the rest of the night and turned up dead," he said. "What did this female look like?"

"She was about 5'6, not sure, and she was tiny. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, almost looked black. Her eyes were green and she had some sort of English accent, it was strong too, like she'd just stepped out of her country. She couldn't speak Japanese and she seemed really high-sprung."

So he did have an accomplice,

L thought to himself. "Arigatou Gozimasu for your time sir. You've helped out greatly," L said, walking towards Matsuda who seemed excited about something. "What's wrong Matsuda-san?" L asked. "Ryuuzaki, Tosunai-san found a note on the old rag that was dedicated for you, here!"

L read the note and tried to decode what Beyond meant._ What does he mean by 'the red eyes which sees your name and lifespan'? It sounds all too much like something_ _Kira would say, and I know Beyond wouldn't work with Kira, especially since they have completely different ways of thinking. Does Beyond have the same source of power? Or is this to mislead me? Red eyes..._

"Ryuuzaki, is something wrong?" Matsuda asked, waving his hand in his face. "Beyond must have some sort of power. Now that he mentions the 'Red Eyes' I think I remember him having some sort of scarlet type of eyes. I wonder what Beyond is trying to say..."

L got in his limo along with Matsuda, Mogi, and Tosunai. Watari started the car and drove down the rode. "So Ryuuzaki, what did the note say?" Matsuda asked. L looked at them and sighed. He let the others read it and confused expression appeared on their faces. "What does that mean?"

"I know Beyond, I grew up with him for about a year before I started my first case and left. We didn't talk much, but I noticed his eyes, everyone did. They were a scarlet red, and he didn't wear contacts. Whenever he talked to someone, which he rarely did, he'd look a little above there head and a huge grin would appear. I never understood it, but I knew that he was different."

"This Beyond Birthday guy sounds pretty creepy," Mogi said. "Yes, he is. And now we have to worry about this new "accomplice" he has, unaware if she's as twisted as he is or not."

"How did you deduct that it was a girl?" Tosunai asked. "I talked to Toku's friend and he said that a girl walked in right before his friend died. They'd went outside and next thing he knew, Toku was dead outside, cut in pieces. Beyond went ahead and turned the security cameras off, and those workers were arrogant and didn't check it either. So far, the girl is about 5'6 with extremely dark brown hair. Her eyes are green and she's from England, so she should look no different than a Caucasian high-sprung young girl with a strong English accent."

Matsuda then rose his hand like an idiot, ready to explain his idea. Everyone in the car, even Watari turned to look at him. "If I were a high-sprung young girl from England, I'd go to the coffee shop," he said. Everyone fell silent, glaring at him, ready to chide him for his idiotic behavior. It was clear he just wanted to stop and get some coffee. Matsuda sank in his seat, not looking at anyone.

Mogi started laughing to himself and Tosunai acted like nothing happened. "I guess I could stop and get some coffee," L said. Matsuda sighed as they drove to the nearest coffee shop. When they arrived, Watari opened the door for them. Watari stayed in the car while the others went in.

After they ordered some coffee, Matsuda made an annoying groaning noise, taking a sip out of his cup. "Since you know Beyond so well, what's his background story?" he asked. L moaned, like he was ready to talk for hours, taking a sip of his tea.

"Beyond Birthday, goes by the alias of B. Former Wammy House member, twenty two year old serial killer. The Wammy House was meant for gifted people who were supposed to be like me. I was about ready to move when I was allowed to become a detective. He was five at the time, and he didn't talk to much people, besides this one girl who's alias was A. Even when he hung out with her, he'd always hurt her. Everyday she'd have a new scar to show everyone.

"I've noticed his red eyes, and whenever he met or talked to someone new, he'd look above their head and laughed to himself. I thought it was a sorry excuse of a laugh. It sounded like he was whimpering or he was coughing until you heard it loudly enough. Then he'd say things like, 'such a shame, all these humans' life's are ticking away and it's only a matter of time before we're all gone.' It was quite sickening."

L paused to drink his tea. "Either way, when he was fifteen and I was around twenty, I'd heard that A had committed suicide, and Beyond was a complete wreck. He was so depressed and angry about it that he ran away. He then went on a murdering rampage just to prove a point to me. He ended up failing, but now I think he's return, better yet, I_ know_ he's returned. He's too stubborn to give up."

Everyone grew silent as they drank their drinks. They heard the chatter of others as people spoke in Japanese, laughing and playing around. Jazz music playing, the lights dimming. L just finished drinking his tea when he heard something awfully strange.

He heard a female voice, in an English accent. The others didn't notice, L was sure of that. L looked up and his eyes literally popped out of his head. He saw a female, average height, standing by the front counter as she leaned on it. Her brown hair barely went over her shoulders, the rim of her long sleeved black shirt dangling over her hands, her short pink skirt shining in the light. Her green eyes skimmed the menu as she laughed to herself.

"Can I have just the regular coffee please?" the girl asked. L couldn't believe it.

She's spot on! The evidence and the description, she matches everything.

L stared at the girl crazily, his black orbs soon meeting her grass green. They stared at each other for awhile, and for a short second, the girl looked worried, a hint of anguish appearing. She then shook her head and looked down at her hands.

"Do you see that girl over there?" L whispered, pointing at the girl. Mogi and Tosunai understood what L was hinting at but Matsuda didn't, so he chose not to say anything. "She looks exactly like the girl you mentioned," Mogi said. "She even sound like her, listen."

The waitress handed the girl her coffee. "Thank you miss," she said, drinking her coffee. "What are we supposed to do then, are we just supposed to take her away or something?" Matsuda asked. "I think she could be very useful to the group. If we capture her, we can use her to help us get a hold of Beyond. And, if Beyond cares about her that much, then he'd be looking for her too." The group thought to themselves. "I can't be the one to arrest her because if she got a good view of me then she'd realize I look exactly like Beyond and go to him."

L explained to the others his plan on how they were going to arrest the girl.

**June 22, 2005: An Average Coffee Shop in Tokyo, Japan 11:12:09 A.M.**

Juliet was in no mood to see Beyond at the moment. After being as sick as he was at the warehouse: rudely ordering her to do things, being a pervert by shoving her against a wall just to "look at her" as he leaned his body on her. She was normally used to his strange behaviors but today was just a no go. Juliet needed to spend some time alone, so she just went to the coffee shop and bought something to drink with the little amount of money she had.

While she drank her coffee, her eyes skimmed around the building and stuck on a strange man a few tables in front of her. He looked exactly like Beyond! He had the same hair, his skin was pale, and he wore the same attire (other than his shirt being white).

Juliet tried not to stare, so she looked down at her lap._ If this man really is L, I need to go tell Beyond. But then I'd be suspicious for leaving after staring at him for like two minutes._ Juliet pulled out a scrap piece of paper and wrote something down on it. She grabbed her coffee and stepped out of the building.

As soon as she was away, she walked down an ally way. She paused so she could think for a moment. Big mistake. A hand went over her mouth and restrained her arms. A blindfold covered her eyes and she was carried by someone. Juliet wasn't about to be taken. Juliet tried biting the man's fingers before they wrapped a rag around her mouth. The man handcuffed her and she tried kicking but they held her legs.

When she proved to be too much of a struggle, she felt something pierce her neck. She recognized the object as a syringe as they injected her with a drug similar to the one Beyond gave his victims. Her muscles turned to mush, she couldn't move or try and fight back. She felt faint and dizzy. She fell back into someone's arms. They were soft and warm, if not welcoming. Juliet couldn't help but relax a little. A small word escaped from her mouth that was noticeable even under the rag.

"..Ryuzaki..?" she stammered. They noticed her say that and paused for a second.

**June 22, 2005: An Ally Way in Tokyo, Japan 11:27:00 A.M.**

L held the girl in his arms as he tried to get her to relax enough where they could put her in the car. He heard her mumble his alias name but he never told her. That made him more suspicious about her. "Ryuuzaki, don't you think this is a little dramatic?" Matsuda asked.

"If my deductions are right, then she may lead us to the real murderer." The girl started saying things into the rag that were muffled out. She was shaking in L's arms, her body limp. Watari pulled the limo into the ally and everyone got in. L buckled the girl up and sat next to her. "Watari, drive to the interrogation room, that way no one sees us," L said.

The girl continued shaking in her seat. She clutched tightly on her hands, squeezing so tight blood leaked out of the indentations. "Ryuuzaki, you could at least try to comfort her a little," Matsuda said. L leaned in near the girl's head, near her ear as he whispered, ''We are not here to hurt you. Follow my league, and I will assure you that both you and Beyond will be safe."

The girl stopped shaking. "Now, just sit back and enjoy the ride." The girl mumbled few more words into the gag and L set his hand on her shoulder as he softly caressed it with his thumb. The girl settled into her seat a little, her body tired. "What are you going to do?" Mogi asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to tell you, there is a difference in Beyond and L's alias. L's is spelt Ryuuzaki (two u's) and Beyond's is spelt Ryuzaki (one u). If you don't believe me check death note wiki. Either way, please enjoy~<strong>


	8. Hostage

**A/N: What do I personally think of when I see Beyond Birthday? I think of a killer bunny. He's lovable, cuddly, and insane. What do I think of when I see L Lawliet? A sexy crack head hobo. Adorable, smart, unique. What do I think of when I see Light?...A disease. Hated, disgusting, horrific. I think you get the point. I absolutely hate Light (even though I cried so much when he died). Please enjoy the chapter, Have Fun ^?^~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Hostage<strong>

**June 22, 2005: An Interrogation Room in Tokyo, Japan 2:45:00 P.M.**

The limo pulled into a driveway of some sort, Juliet couldn't tell while she was blindfolded. She did know she was far from the Warehouse, so Beyond wouldn't be able to find her so easily. They weren't in the middle of nowhere though, Juliet heard all sorts of car horns. But the sounds seized when the car went down a steep road. Juliet felt a chill go down her spine as hands held her in place from shaking or falling (despite having a seatbelt on).

A loud screech appeared and the car came to a halt. A door opened and she was forced out of the car. She could tell they were in a garage of some sort, because every footstep left echoes, it was cold so she could tell they were under shade, and one car past and made that sort of boom sound that only happens when you're in a concrete building.

Juliet said a few more words that were muffled out into the rag and came out as "Mfn.. Gfd.. Rydff..." Someone told her to shush and the next thing she knew, Juliet was in an elevator being escorted up. When she was taken out of the elevator, she was brought into a room. She didn't know what the room was, but she was put in an arm chair that seemed very comfortable and expensive.

Where are they taking me?

Juliet thought. She felt handcuffs go around her ankles and her hands were handcuffed in front of her instead of behind her back. The rag was removed from her mouth and Juliet let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Stop screaming!" a man shouted. Someone walked in front of her, they didn't seem scared.

"If you don't want us to hurt you, you should stop screaming," the man said casually. Juliet stopped screaming, fearful of what they might do to her. Juliet kicked her foot and felt a coffee table that had something on it, because when she kicked it, things on top started to vibrated. "Please cooperate, we just would like to ask you a few questions."

Settling a little, Juliet turned her head frantically trying to find out if anyone was near her. Juliet could make the assumption that she's in a hotel or some sort of room that wasn't out of the ordinary. Someone cleared their voice in front of her. "What is your name?" they asked.

"J-Juliet Veldondre," she stammered, her body shaking still. "How old are you Juliet?"

"I'm eighteen."

Juliet could guess that the man she was talking to wasn't Japanese, he spoke to her with very fluent English and didn't sound Japanese at all. "Where are you from Juliet?" She didn't understand why they needed such personal information about her. "I'm from London, sir."

"Do you have any parents or relatives?" Juliet sank into her seat, getting uncomfortable with these questions, especially ones about her parents. "I don't have any. They died a year ago, I've been by myself for awhile now," she said, her voice breaking. _Not now, don't cry right here. I've gotten over it, I've been through worst._

"How did your family die?" Juliet really wanted to tell the guy to shut up, she didn't want to share that information. "I really don't want to talk about it, it's personal information." Someone grumbled something. "If you don't want this information to be held against you, I suggest you tell us what happened."

Juliet squeezed her fist tightly. "Don't blame me for not wanting to talk about it, if you had to go through what I did you wouldn't want to talk about it either. My family died brutally and gruesomely right in front of me. I still have nightmares about it, you don't know how hard it's been for me!" Juliet felt embarrassed for crying. "They were murdered, so what happened to the killer?" Juliet looked down. "If I tell you, will you stop asking personal questions like this?"

"Yes," he said. Juliet held onto her hands, swaying her feet around. "I killed him myself. It wasn't on purpose, I did it to protect myself. I wouldn't be here today if I hadn't of killed him. That man deserved to die a lot worse than what I did."

"So you've killed someone before." Juliet nodded. It got silent for a second. Juliet didn't know why she was being so honest, maybe because she was worried for her life. "Do you know the criminal Beyond Birthday?" Juliet got silent. She didn't want to respond.

"Do you know him?" No answer. "Juliet, answer please." Juliet bit on her lip, not wanting to give Beyond away. "If you don't, it'll make both yours and his penalty worst. You don't want us to kill Beyond for everything he's done now do you?" Juliet looked up worried. "We'll hurt him bad unless you give us the answer, of coarse if you don't know him, it doesn't matter if we give him the death penalty-"

"Don't hurt him!" Juliet shouted. The whole room grew silent. "Alright, I know him. But what if I do? Are you going to kill me instead? I'd rather you kill me than Beyond. He's all I have, just don't harm him at all, I'll tell you what you want." Juliet said, letting tears stream down her eyes.

Someone got up and she felt something very soft wipe the tears that streamed through her blindfolded. Juliet moved her head, not wanting them to touch her. Suddenly, the blindfold came off her eyes and she was blinded by light. When her vision came to, she saw L (she knew it was L because of the way he looked) and other unfamiliar men.

Her eyes were red and she blushed when they looked into her green eyes. She figured out that she was in a hotel room with expensive chairs and a coffee table. There was a window and they appeared to be on the top floor. It looked very expensive. L drank some tea that sat in front of Juliet and looked at her with his piercing black eyes.

"You said Beyond's all you have, how did you meet him?" Juliet looked down at the handcuffs on her feet. "I feel uncomfortable with telling you how me and Beyond met," Juliet mumbled. L sighed, finishing the tea in his hand. "When we catch Beyond, we'll hurt him right in front of you."

Juliet knew it was an empty threat, but it offended her when he said '_When_ we catch Beyond'._ He's getting cocky, he'll never catch Beyond._ "I won't say it. You're asking to many personal question, pervert." The room grew silent. L looked at her rather annoyed. "No biggy then, you won't be leaving any time soon, I guess you'll break eventually."

Juliet didn't dare ask what they planned on doing, she just looked away. "You'll be staying with us for the time being. Think of yourself as a hostage. If Beyond_ really_ cares about you, he'll probably turn himself in or try to get you back. His feelings will lead to his end." Juliet looked at him angrily. "Don't underestimate him, he's more than what you're assuming. And_ when_ he gets _you_, then you'll be sorry. I can only imagine what he'll do, he's always wanted to kill you personally. It's your fault he's like this, you bastard!"

L looked down, the grown men looked at her rather harshly. "Matsuda, can you escort Ms. Veldondre into her new room?" The man whose name was apparently Matsuda lifted Juliet out of her seat and brought her into a bedroom. It had a single bed, a dresser and a door to a bathroom. When the door closed Matsuda sighed.

"Please excuse his rudeness, Ryuuzaki's just... like that," he said.

Juliet closed her eyes and looked down, her face empty. "Ryuuzaki, that's what you call him?" she asked, thinking of Beyond's alias name. "I guess he admires him a lot to do something "smart" like that," she said, sarcasm in her tone. "What do you mean."

"Ryuuzaki is what Beyond used to be called," she mumbled. Matsuda unhand cuffed her hands and feet and whispered, "We have surveillance cameras so if you try and leave then we'll be there before it happens."

When he left, Juliet sat on the bed and started crying. "Oh, what have I done now?" she cried. She used the end of her black long-sleeved shirt to wipe the tears away. "Beyond, won't you come and save me?"

**June 23, 2005: An old Warehouse in Tokyo, Japan 9:23:12 P.M.**

Beyond sat by himself on the old couch, looking down at his lap. His hands were covered in his own blood after scratching at his skin. He'd found out about Juliet, and he didn't know what to do. Juliet told him that she'd be going to the coffee shop because she needed to spend some time away from him.

He was feeling feelings he's never felt for a woman before. He felt guilty for being so rude to her before she left. The last thing he'd shouted to her was, "It's your fault we're not getting anywhere!" after a stupid argument. He doesn't know if she's alive or in jail. If he'd known this was going to happen, he would have said something nicer to her like 'good bye'.

Beyond also felt sad because she wasn't there anymore. It felt like when A died, she left and he was all by himself. He didn't have anyone to talk to or spend time with. He felt angry for letting her go and not trying to stop her. He could have apologized or tried to stop her from leaving, but he chose not too.

One thing was for sure: When he saw L, he was going to strangle him slowly, after he's beaten him brutally. He could never forgive L for taking her away like that.

Beyond looked at his blood covered hands and at the note Juliet had left. It read:  
><em>Beyond, if you are getting this note then I'm probably already gone, I've encountered L and he's aware of me. I'm being cautious, but I'm pretty sure they know who I am. I'd like to apologize about earlier, just in case I couldn't get to you, and if it puts your life in danger, don't come after me please.<em>

He crumbled the note in his hand, getting blood all over it. He then started to laugh. "If that's how you want to play, then fine L. I'll make sure to be heartless against you _and_ Kira."

**June 23, 2005: An Average Hotel in Tokyo, Japan 9:30:00 P.M.**

"You've refused to eat for 30 hours now," L said. Juliet sat on the bed in her room, her arms crossed as she glared out the window. "You'll pass out from lack of food if you don't eat," he warned. Juliet turned her head and closed her eyes. "Are you going to keep giving me the silent treatment?"

Juliet looked at him hatefully. "All you've done since you've been here was glare at me and keep quiet. Do you hate me that much?"

"I don't know, maybe I do Ryuuzaki," she said his name in a mocking tone. "I'm not hungry, and it's not fun being held hostage, especially from the likes of you! I know what you've put Beyond through, you monster."

L sat on her bed in his awkward position and Juliet slid to the edge of her bed. "Technically, I didn't know Beyond until the crimes he did and how intelligent he was. Plus, it was Watari's idea to start the successor thing, I didn't really care how it went. And, you're hurting my feelings with all these insults."

Juliet scoffed, looking up at him oddly. "Oh, I'm sorry to have insulted the World's Greatest Detective L. Everyone loves you and you get everything right. If I were in Beyond's shoes, I'd hate you too," she said. L looked away from her. "What did I ever do to you?" he mumbled.

For a second, Juliet didn't have a response. He never did anything to her after all, yet she was being so mean. "Look, I'm sorry OK." she said. "I guess I don't really know what I'm saying. Since I've been with Beyond for so long, I've grown onto his sentences and habits, I've always taken his side on things."

"Even if you don't agree?" he asked. Juliet laid back on her bed. She didn't want to answer. "You're very emotional aren't you?" he said. Juliet started to laugh. "That's what Beyond said." Juliet closed her eyes and an image of Beyond's eyes appeared. "I hope Beyond comes soon, you're not exactly the best company." L sighed, standing up. He walked to the door. "Are you sure you don't want to eat? I can serve you some of my cake if you'd like."

"I'm not hungry," she said. L walked out and Juliet laid on her bed so she could cry on her bed silently.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well please read the next chapter that I will be posting momentarily. Stay Tune~**


End file.
